Bowser vs. Kylo Ren
Prelude Omniversia999: It's one-on-one with these two beasts, both leaders of powerful empires and very big egos. Today, we get to see the King of the Koopas and the de facto Supreme Leader of the First Order fight head-on in this death battle. It's Bowser Koopa vs. Kylo Ren. Omniversia999: '''This is the first episode of my death battle series: The Grandest Story. Sorry if the profile-thingies are a bit rushed, they're made by me, and Wiz and Boomstick aren't here yet, but they will be back soon. Bowser '''Omniversia999: '''Alright, so this is Bowser, the king of the Koopas. He's an orphan who has been raised by a wizard named Kamek for as long as he can remember. '''Omniversia999: Bowser is the crowned ruler of an entire kingdom, he has bathed in lava like it was nothing, has tanked the might of a black hole, can breathe in the vacuum of space like it is air, and all the while is a devoted and loving father of eight Koopa Kids. Aside from Bowser Jr., the heritage of the Koopalings is unknown. Omniversia999: But Bowser has his flaws. He is not very smart and tends to be pretty gullible, and sometimes he is even forgetful. He was also beaten by Mario numerous times, but he never gives up despite that. Bowser: GWAHAHAHA! Did somebody page the king of awesome? Kylo Ren Omniversia999: '''Kylo Ren is the son of Han Solo and Princess Leia. He fell into the Dark Side of the Force long ago and has joined amongst the ranks of the First Order. '''Omniversia999: Kylo Ren is knowledgeable in several tactics, and has powerful Force abilities due to being a direct descendant of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker. He even managed to kill the old Supreme Leader, Snoke, tricking him into thinking he was going to kill Rey. Omniversia999: But alas, Kylo Ren has his flaws as well. His main one is his conflict between the light and dark sides of the Force. He's also still in training, and tends to throw silent tantrums. Kylo Ren: Show me... Grandfather... and I will finish... what you started. Death Battle Omniversia999: Alright, the combatants are set, and it's time for the Death Battle... TO COMMENCE! Grassy Grass Grasslands "Gwahahaha! Koopa Troop, begin the assault! The Mushroom Kingdom is finally ours!" Bowser said as he rode on his transport: the Koopa Clown Car. His army, which consisted of various creatures such as Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Dry Bones and the like marched towards Toad Town with various weapons in their arsenal. Bob-ombs, cannons and even catapults were all with them as they went on a full assault, only to be stopped by another army, which consisted of armored humans. "Hah, funny. You think you can take over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser. Too bad, the entire star system now belongs to the First Order. And do not even think that your precious plumbers will save your world, they've been dead thanks to a ragtag duo of blue and orange overgrown rodents." the black-cloaked leader said from behind his mask. "So you know who I am? Big deal, mask-for-brains. You better skeedadle before you get a good beating." Bowser said as he jumped off his clown car crossed his arms. The leader only face-palmed. "I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. Vanish from the field fo battle now, and I'll only kill half of your troop." Kylo Ren said. "Not if I kill yours first, Renny-boy. You say I would vanish from the Mushroom Kingdom. Tough luck, this kingdom and maybe this world are MINE! MINE! So you vanish!" Bowser said as Ren pulled out his lightsaber. FIGHT! All hell broke loose on the Graasy Grass Grasslands as the two armies clashed. Stormtroopers and Battle Driods clashed head-on against one another, though Ren's army seems to be having an advantage over Goombas and the like, as they were simply mushrooms, but there were other exceptions. As for Bowser and Kylo Ren, they were fighting each other head on Kylo Ren swung his lightsaber at Bowser, who ducked just in time and grabbed Kylo Ren's legs, flinging him towards a couple of rocks. Kylo Ren saved himself by using the Force to break his fall. Kylo Ren then threw rocks at Bowser, who punched every single one of them. "Really, I admit you are impressive, but to no avail." Kylo Ren said as he caught Bowser in his telekenisis and threw him towards a mountain, destroying it. Bowser just casually got up and shook his head. "A rock shower? I handled worse than that." Bowser said before spitting out a large fireball. Kylo Ren just used his telekenetic Force abilities to catch the fireball and deflect it back at Bowser, decimating the mountain. Bowser just walked out like the flames had no affect on him and laughed. "Come and get me Renny-boy." Bowser said as he dashed forth into the forest in between his opponent and the now destroyed mountain. Kylo Ren merely growled at the name as he dashed into the woods along with Forest Troopers. Meanwhile, the two armies are still clashing over in the Grassy Grass Grasslands. Stormtroopers and Magikoopas were engaging in ranged duels while Spiny eggs rained down on Battle Droids, who were shooting down the Lakitu that threw them. Slap-fights also occurred between disarmed Battle Droids and Koopa Troopas. A lone Goomba creeps on a Battle Droid and headbutts it, only to get dizzy on contact. The droid just looks at the dizzy Goomba and just shrugs. It walked off, only to be melted by a Fire Bro, who was shot by a Missile Trooper and reduced to a puddle of blood. That said missile trooper was killed by the hammer of a Slege Bro, who in turn got his head blown up by a Stormtrooper Sniper. A Magikoopa cast a spell on the sniper, turning him into a brick block. Dimble Wood "Where are you beast." Kylo Ren said as he and his Forest Troopers walked into the forest, looking around for any sign of Bowser. One Forest Trooper saw what looked like Bowser's shell. "I see him, over there." the Forest Trooper said. When his comrades looked, there was nothing. A growl was heard by another one, but there was no sign of the Koopa King. One of the Forest Troopers stepped on a footprint reminiscent of a cat's. He pointed at the print, only to have been tackled by what looked like a giant cat, but with Bowser's shell, bands, and hair. That was Meowser, who roared and gulped down the Forest Trooper. The Meowser opened his eyes in shock as he poofed into dust, releasing his meal. "There's more than one..." another Forest Trooper said as four other Meowsers crept around them. One of them held a fruit and ate it. Pretty soon two other Meowsers appeared right before their eyes. The Meowser got ready to pounce on their opponents, but the Forest Troopers readied their weapons. One Meowser was shot and turned into dust. Another pounced on a Forest Trooper and killed him, only to be shot. Pretty soon, all of them were dead, but where was the real Bowser? And where was Kylo Ren? Bubble Lake "Bwahahaha! Did they think I was really that dumb! Onward to Toad Town and my prize, Princess Peach!" Bowser merely laughed as he rode on the https://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser_Mobile%7CBowser Mobile, the second version to be more specific, hopping from island to island using the Mario Kart modifications he had been saving for the tournament that was supposed to happen, but got cancelled after the Hedgehog Incident. Bowser felt a laser hit the back of his shell, and looked to see Stormtroopers on Speeder Bikes. Bowser threw a soccer bomb at one of the Stormtroopers, who thought it was an ordinary soccer ball. When it came into contact with the Stormtrooper, it blew him up, sending gore and bits of armor everywhere. "This brings back the memories, doesn't it?" Bowser said. There was even an unfinished course here. It's a wonder why they did not remove the course after Mario and Luigi met their fate. Bowser looked all around to see that he was surrounded Stormtroopers on Speeder Bikes. Unfinished MarioKart Course, Bubble Lake "It brings back the memory of my victories at the Kart races. I'll be at Peach's Castle, but first, I'll have some fun with you. SHOWTIME!" he said as he threw out a mushroom, increasing his speed and advancing past the Stormtroopers and into the modified Tower of Yikk, grabbing an item box. Inside it were three mushrooms. Out of one of the tower's windows, a Stormtrooper rode on a Speeder Bike and in front of Bowser as the upward trek began. "Take this, beast." the Stormtrooper said as he was about to shoot his weapon, only to be knocked off his bike when his target increased his speed and knocked him off. One of the Stormtroopers ran into the mushroom, and suddenly sped up for a short amount of time, going forward to the Koopa King, and attempted to throw him off his car, but he grabbed the Stormtrooper by the neck, took off his helmet, and unleashed the second mushroom, throwing him out the window and to his death. When he reached the top, he threw a Bob-omb into the track, causing it to explode and a hole to appear in the tower as Bowser activated the hang lider and the third mushroom and flew down to what used to be Peach's Castle. Key words: what used to be. Toad Town was now in ruins and stained red with blood. As for Peach's Castle, it was replaced by a giant citadel that belonged to the First Order. Bowser said saw something fly towards him. "Oh dear." He caught it in his hands and almost dropped it in sheer horror. It was a carcass of a dead animal. Bowser looked at the chest to see a bomb wedged inside it. Said bomb blew up, destroying the Bowser Mobile and sending Bowser on a free-fall, landing face first onto the soft grass below. He got up as his disgust quickly turned into rage. "That's it! You've done it now!" Bowser said as ran towards what he thought was a citadel, only to see that it was actually a hologram. The real Peach's Castle was in ruins, covered in corpses, including that of a certain princess that he was trying to kidnap. "Well played, Renny-boy. Well played." Bowser said as he looked up to see a giant weapon of death sucking in the sun, causing the world to become dark and cold as Starkiller Base began aiming towards the planet. "The planet's gonna be destroyed, so there's a change of plans. Our new goal is to storm that... thing in the sky that has drained the sun of... sun. Once we're done with Renny-boy and this so-called 'First Order', we'll find a new world to call home! Don't ask, just do." Bowser said into a device that brodcasted his voice into Bowser's Castle and all of the airships owned by the Koopa Troop. Bowser hopped into his Clown Car as it flew forth and brang him to the head airship. Every airship began evacuating the planet as Starkiller Base unleashes a devastating beam that desecrated the Inner Planets. The inner solar system was no more, and the outer planets flung out of orbit and into deep space. Outer Space A fleet of airships flew towards Starkiller Base, led by none other than Bowser himself. The Koopa King walked to the front of the airship and let out a challenging roar. "Fleets 2, 3 and 4, take the fleet on the right. Fleets 5, 6 and 7, take the one on the left. Fleets 8 and 9, find a weak spot for that base and destroy it. Fleet 1, act as reserve. As for me, I'm gonna face Renny-boy myself." Bowser said as he pointed towards the fleets protecting the planet. The airships began to do what they were assigned as Bowser jumped onto his clown car and began heading towards the head starship. Bowser was intercepted by a pair of TIE Fighters, who tried to shoot him down, but Bowser shot a fireball at each of them and blew them up. He did the same to every one of them until he can close enough to the head airship, where he jumped from his clown car and curled up into a ball, ramming into the ship. Head Starship Command Room "Supreme Leader, there's an intruder in the ship!" one of the crewman said. Kylo Ren looked at the hologram to see none other than Bowser bashing through his military like it was nothing. That was when Bowser kicked the door down, scowling. "I cannot believe how large this ship is, I almost got lost if it weren't for the maps." Bowser said as he locked his eyes with that Kylo Ren's. "And as for YOU! Well, this'll show you what exactly will happen to whose who mess with me." he said as he pulled out a multicolored ball and crushed it with his claws. He let out his signature laugh as he transformed into Giga Bowser, who roared at his opponent. Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber and swung at him, but to no avail. He tried to use the force, again with no avail. This guy was invincible, not even mind tricks could breach him. Giga Bowser ripped Kylo Ren's arms off, then his legs, and grabbed him by the neck and moved him to eye level, growling and speaking in a low demonic voice fitting for his looks. "Who knows what's behind that mask, but I know one thing. You shouldn't have messed with me." With that, Giga Bowser breathed fire at Kylo Ren, burning him to his skeleton. Bowser grabbed the Supreme Leader's skull and crushed it with one hand, breathing fire all over the remains. Bowser returns to normal and speaks to the ship's crew. K.O.! "You will regret the very day you messed with me long into your after games. Sayonara, losers!" Bowser said as he snapped his fingers, creating black holes in all over the ship, causing it to collapse. Bowser punched the cockpit window into shards of glass and jumped out and back onto his clown car. Bowser was about to ponder what he lost when Starkiller Base began to collapse, and with a flash of white light, a new star was in its place. He jumped back onto his airship and went into his room. If he had not warned everyone sooner, he wouldn't have a bed. The enemy fleets are gone, the First Order is defeated, but one thing remains. "The next step on my agenda, find a new home planet." Conclusion Omniversia999: Testing, testing, is it on? We're good? We're good. Welp, Mario world's done for, but not Bowser. Boomstick: Omniversia, did you record this? Omniversia999: Yes, I did. Spoiler alert: Bowser beat Kylo Ren. Wiz: Yeah, I was right, Boomstick, let us take it from here. Omniversia999: Alright, take it from the top. Boomstick: While Kylo Ren had more advanced technology, a better arsenal and was smarter, Bowser's army was more diverse and magic, while unknown, could break Stormtrooper Armor. Wiz: Oh, and though Kylo Ren is a master of the Force and that was his best bet, he is heavily conflicted by both sides of the Force, and was still in training. Bowser, however, had WAAAAAAAAAAAAY more experience on his hand. Not to mention, Bowser a powerhouse physically, and Giga Bowser is more of that. Boomstick: Yeah, looks like Kylo Ren was forced to bow to the king. Wiz: The winner is Bowser Bowser (WINNER) : +More durable : +Stronger : +Can fight armies by himself : +Training in dark arts made his mind impervious : -Less technological ability : -Not quite as smart Kylo Ren (LOSER) : +Smarter : +More technology available : -In training : -Bowser's resistant to mind tricks : -Conflicted by the Force : -Less durable Omniversia999: Oh, and one last thing. You can give suggestions for the next part of the story in the comments below. The ending may be rushed but that's partially my fault at being late. Other than that, I did pretty well. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle, the creator and destructor of Nintendo fight it off. It's Arceus vs. Dimentio. Aftermath Lead Airship, Koopa Fleet "What is that?" Bowser said as he looked at what the Koopa Troop stole from the First Order. "Your Koopaness, this thingamajig was stolen from one of the First Order's starships. It's supposed to contain a map of the entire galaxy." a blue-shelled Koopa Troopa said. Bowser pushed one of the buttons, activating a hologram, which showed thousands of solar systems. This is gonna make things a whole lot easier to find. "This changes everything." Bowser said. Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Star Wars themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Omniversia999